


A Spring Breeze and the Buzzing of the Bees

by shenanygans



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Teenlock, Virgin!Sherlock, ao3 auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanygans/pseuds/shenanygans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is here and rather than focus on studying, Sherlock has a better idea for what he and John can do....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spring Breeze and the Buzzing of the Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funeralshenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralshenanigans/gifts).



> This is for funeralshenanigans who won me in the AO3 auction last month! She wanted some fluffy teenlock with a virgin!Sherlock so I certainly delivered! 
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it as well.

“I’m never going to be able to pass chemistry like this.” John groaned and flipped through his notes. The late spring breeze came in through the open window. It was finally warm enough that John could wear his short sleeve shirts instead of the stiff long sleeves the school would issue for winter. “It’s two weeks until finals and I’m still completely baffled by these compounds. You know that the professor is going to use these on the test. He’s a fucking sadist.”

Sherlock smirked. “You’ll do fine. And of course you’ll pass; it just won’t be an A.”

“I need an A if I’m ever going to get into med school.”

Another breeze went by and John could smell the scent of Sherlock’s cologne. He had no idea why the young man wore it—most like to make himself seem older and more mature. The thought made John chuckle for a second.

“What is it?” Sherlock asked, glancing over at his friend, “You’re not laughing about your impending failure.”

“It’s nothing,” he said, hiding his grin. It was rare moments like these that Sherlock couldn’t read his mind, which was good because John rather liked the scent.

“You’re distracted.” Sherlock turned over, one arm hanging off of the side of his bed. He looked down at John who was sitting on the floor surrounded by text books. 

“Of course I am. It’s a beautiful day and I’m stuck in here studying for bloody chemistry.” 

Sherlock bit his lip. “Well,” he said, “I do have an alternative to studying. An experiment if you may say.”

John looked up at him. “I’m not going to cut anything up today, Sherlock. Or make some kind of kitchen sink explosive /or/ some other weird experiment that will likely cause the neighbors to call the cops on us.” 

“I was thinking something more personal and mutually beneficial.” Sherlock’s eyes pierced into John. Now it was John’s turn to wonder what the other was thinking. 

“Mutually beneficial how?” he asked. He couldn’t help but be curious now. 

“I want you to take my virginity, John.”

John could have sworn he heard himself sputter and let out some form of oath against God. 

“Say that again?”

“I want you to have sex with me, John. I’ve never experienced it before and I’m curious as to what all the fuss is about.” 

This was madness. Friends do not have sex with each other. You talk about it, you compare or boast about partners and experiences, but you do /not/ actually do it with you best friend! Sherlock wasn’t completely oblivious to society’s standards. He just chose to ignore them and give John a heart attack at the age of eighteen. 

“Why me?” was all John could ask in this terribly odd situation. 

“Because you fit all the requirements I need,” Sherlock explained, sitting up, “You’re sexually experienced going by all the positive reviews your past girlfriends have given you. Though you’re more inclined towards women, you do, however, find men attractive from what I’ve seen on your internet history. As long as the men have a bit of androgyny to their look, you find them sexually appealing. This, neither of us can deny that I fit this category.” He gestured to his long, elegant limbs that John had no doubt fantasized about before. 

John flushed, both embarrassed and furious at the same time. “Sherlock, this isn’t funny anymore!”

“Of course it’s not,” he said, “I thought you would have figured that out by now that I’m serious.” Sherlock frowned. “The reason why I chose you is because I trust you enough to put myself in a vulnerable position such as this. Sex is a very intimate thing from what I’m told. I’m not going to simply find some lecherous idiot to experience it with. Besides, I’ve read that there is such thing as having a friend with benefits.”

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sherlock rarely opened himself up like this and now he was doing just that for John. He couldn’t just outright say now. 

“And I know that you’re sexually attracted to me, John,” Sherlock’s vulnerability being hidden behind a mask of smugness. He felt safer this way, more in control. “A lot of those men in the pornos you’ve watched online look a lot like me. You don’t even have a girlfriend right now so what’s the problem?”

“Oh Christ, Sherlock…you’re not making this easier on me, you know?” John looked up at Sherlock. Rejection was not an option. But experimentation was. 

He got up and sat next to Sherlock on the bed. “Fine, we’ll try this friend with benefits thing out but we do it on my terms, do you understand?” Sherlock nodded and John continued. “Good. Also, we’re going to take it slow. If anything is uncomfortable or painful, tell me and we’ll stop. Don’t try to continue on because you want to get this over with. I want us both to feel good.”

“Of course, John, I fully intend to pleasure you.”

The words went straight through to John’s member and could feel his trousers getting tighter. “Um, right,” he coughed and licked his lips, “So now that that is out of the way…what would you like to do?”

The room suddenly felt so much warmer, the air heavier. Another draft came in through the window and John’s skin got goosebumps. 

“I thought we could start off by kissing.” Sherlock straightened up and bit his lip. 

“That…that would be nice.” John leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes so he could just focus on the sensations. Sherlock’s cologne engulfed him and the soft press of lips met against his own. Taking the boy’s bottom lip in between his own, John applied a gentle pressure. The kiss was soft and sweet and perfect.

Sherlock sighed when they pulled away.

“How was it?” John whispered, his lips still tingling a bit.

“It was….strange,” he said, “but I liked it.” Sherlock reached out slowly, putting a hand on John’s shoulder before going in again for another kiss. John reached around to pull him in by the waist, deepening the kiss. There was a momentary clash of teeth and tongue, reminding John that Sherlock was inexperienced in kissing; he slowly but surely guided Sherlock through the motions until they lost themselves to each other. 

When John resurfaced, he realized that that had been probably the best kiss of his entire life and it came from his best friend. 

“John?”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“The kissing gave me an erection. That’s normal, right?”

Both boys descended into a fit of laughter, followed by more kissing. John pressed his body close to Sherlock’s. His own erection pushed at his trousers. Their hips moved together, only thin layers of cloth between each other’s members. John heard Sherlock moan and the sound of it made him even harder.

“I think this is the part where we take our clothes off,” Sherlock breathed. He felt too hot, to constricted within the cotton shirt and trousers. 

John sat up and started taking off his clothes. Sherlock laid back and watched; a light flush over his cheeks. When John was left in his pants, he saw that the other boy hadn’t even started. 

“Need help?” he smirked and began unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt. With each newly exposed inch of pale skin, John leant down to kiss it. “You really have no idea how gorgeous you are. You’re a fucking work of art while blokes like me are just a dime a dozen.” 

“I think you’re extremely handsome, John,” Sherlock said, letting his shirt fall off of his shoulders. “There is commonness, yes, but also something more that makes you quite attractive. It’s in your eyes.” They were a dark, warm blue while his were icy and piercing. While his eyes see every detail, John could see into the heart of things. It was a skill that Sherlock positively envied in the young man. 

“I think that must be the most poetic thing you’ve said.” John laughed and kissed down the V of Sherlock’s hips, undoing the boy’s trousers. He could smell the musk coming from beneath the fabric and it made his mouth water. 

“You know…I’ve never actually /given/ a blow job before, so this is actually a first for both of us.” John pulled down Sherlock’s trousers and spread his legs to move between them. He looked up at him. “Are you sure about this?” he asked.

Sherlock licked his lips and nodded. “Yes.” 

John’s fingers slowly pulled down the waistband of Sherlock’s pants, his cock springing out to rest against his belly. He wrapped his hand around the base, feeling the heat and thickness of it. It was strange, having another’s cock in his hand. Sherlock’s was longer than his own, the tip a slender point. 

He licked up the shaft with the flat of his tongue, remembering what he had seen in some of the porn videos. Sherlock gasped at the sensation, his eyes wide as he stared down at John. “Oh god,” he moaned, “do that again.” John laughed and repeated the action before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. 

Sherlock grasped the sheets beneath him and tried not to thrust up into John’s mouth. The heat, the wetness, the pressure, it felt incredible. He felt John’s fingers slowly stroking his cock and moaned louder. 

John looked up and smiled around Sherlock’s cock. He took him in deeper, feeling him at the back of his throat. As he pulled away, he could taste a drop of slightly bitter pre-cum on his tongue. He circled his tongue around the very tip and moved back up to kiss Sherlock. 

“Can I….can I do the same to you?” Sherlock breathed when they broke the kiss. Just the thought of that boy’s plush lips around his cock caused John to moan.

“Oh god yes.”

They switch places, now Sherlock between John’s legs and his mouth on the other’s cock. He looked up the entire time as he sucked on the head of John’s cock, watching every reaction to learn what his friend enjoyed the most. Eventually, he went all the way down to the base and bobbed his head. 

“Fuck!” John moaned, “you’re so much better at this than I am….”

He could see a smirk on Sherlock’s lips as he went back down towards the base. The soft flesh of the back of his throat massaged John’s cock. The sensation reminded John of being with girls and yet it was so much different. He looked down and wrapped his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. 

“Oh god, Sherlock…stop or I’m going to come now…” John shut his eyes tight, feeling the pressure building up in his abdomen.

Sherlock wondered what he would taste like and sucked on his cock harder. John cried out and came, filling Sherlock’s mouth with his cum. Sherlock swallowed down every drop.  
“I’m sorry, Sherlock,” John said, panting. “I did warn you though.” 

“It’s fine. It was a rather interesting experience.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Though I guess you won’t be able to take my virginity now.”

“Who says I can’t?” John smirked and dug around in his nightstand to find the bottle of lube he had. “Spread your legs.”

Sherlock frowned. “John, as young as you are, your refractory period wouldn’t be this quick.”

“Who says I was going to fuck you with my cock?” John poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He knelt between Sherlock’s legs and pressed one digit against the tight entrance. “We’re going to have to work up to that. I don’t want to hurt you…”

Sherlock hissed slightly, trying to get used to the strange sensation of having John’s finger against him, /in/ him. 

“Relax,” John murmured, wrapping his other hand around Sherlock’s cock to stroke it. The pleasure mixed with the discomfort and Sherlock moaned softly. John was able to push his finger in a bit deeper now.

“This feels rather good.”

“Yeah? Then you’ll just have to do this for me one day as well.” John continued slowly pushing in before curling his finger upwards. If he knew his anatomy correctly, what he was looking for would be right…about….“Oh!” 

Sherlock gasped and moaned, arching his back. John kept stroking that spot until he was writhing against the bed in pure ecstasy. It was fucking pornographic, it was. He started stroking Sherlock faster and faster, trying to get him to come. 

Sherlock shouted and spilled over himself and John’s hand. Stars filled his vision as the waves of pleasure washed over him. “Oh my god….that was….incredible…”

John pulled his finger out and went to the bathroom to grab a damp towel to clean the two of them up. 

“You know,” he said, after they had some time to cool off, “I think this just might work out.”

Sherlock smirked. “Of course it would.” It wasn’t like he had been doubting himself over an hour ago. “And this experiment was a lot more pleasurable than the one I had planned with the bee hives.”

“Bee hives?” John sat up.

“The ones I found out in the woods. I took them down and brought them back to examine them. Thought you might like to help me.”

John frowned. “You just took down a couple of beehives, most likely upsetting the bees, and then left them there for anyone to just—“ 

There suddenly came a shriek out from the window as one of the maids found said hives. 

Sherlock was out of the bed in a flash. “Get dressed. I think it will be best to get out of here before they come after us.” 

John laughed and got his trousers. With Sherlock, he was never bored.


End file.
